


loss of hope

by oofbts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Felix, Child Abuse, Dom/sub, Hurt Felix, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, PLEASE READ TAGS, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Top chan, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, blackpink and ateez are mentioned aswell, bts characters are mentioned, he gets hurt a lot in this :(, innocent felix, like namjoon and hoseok, maybe jungkook?, poor felix though, some members are barely mentioned, sorry - Freeform, sorry :(, taehyung is too, this story can be very triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofbts/pseuds/oofbts
Summary: its been years since felix has been able to live decent or just normal. he has no one and has completely lost hope.well, that was until he met a male at the park. one that didnt wanna take advantage of him.PLEASE MIND THE TAGS AND WARNINGS.





	loss of hope

there was no doubt that felix was an unlucky boy, ever since he was eight his life has been far from normal. it hasn't even just been bad or difficult, its been pure hell.

he was a naive child. he didn't know, and if he could, he would do anything to go back in time and fix that one mistake that completely destroyed him. 

instead of being a normal teenager and partying, making out with someone or causing trouble he was currently cleaning the bed of a person in which he barely knew.

no, it wasnt some kind of job he would get paid for because he wanted to go to college and be successful in life. it was something he was forced to do if he didn't wanna get beaten.

poor felix didn't even have a single clue as to what the average teenager would be doing these days, since all hes done for the past.. ten years is live under the constant abuse of a male he doesnt even know the name of.

the most social thing the boy has ever done is occasionally go to the park or 'hang' out with person who he barely knew buddies.

he was only able to call the male by sir, master or daddy. they all made him uneasy and he hated the last one more than anything. he was nothing like his actual dad, the complete opposite and even though its been years, at times it still hurts.

"are you finished making the bed?" the boy suddenly heard, making his body jump from shock. "almost, i h-have one more blanket to put." 

"i told you to be done before i came up here." the male rose his voice, before felix could open his mouth he was smacked across the face, making him whimper.

he was smacked again, "im s-sorry!" he rose his hands up to his face so he wouldn't be smacked again. instead, the small boy was pushed down and out of the way.

"you're sleeping downstairs tonight, ungrateful brat."

these were the small things that felix couldnt seem to escape, even if it is a few hits or whatever, its still unnecessary.

he ran into the hallway and downstairs, out of the mans sight. he hoped that he could just chill down here tonight with no more of him.


End file.
